A Warm Welcome
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Jou takes a hot bath. Seto enters. SetoxJou oneshot


**Author's Note: **The most random oneshot ideas come at the most random times. Anyways, ignoring the randomness if you don't mind, I hope you enjoy.

**Summary: **Jou takes a hot bath. Seto enters. SetoxJou oneshot

A Warm Welcome

Jou turns on the hot water first.

He tries to calculate the amount of time it'll take for his fingers to grow wrinkly soaked underwater. He scoffs, turning on the cold water right after, pulling out his bare hand to measure the precise, warm temperature. While the water fills up the empty tub, he starts to take off his shirt. He glances at the immense mirror on the right of him, watching his reflection- watching him. He tries to pinpoint any differences in his topless body, but finding none, he leans over to take off his damaged jeans. By the time he's bare naked, the water is perfectly filled, and with a gentle sigh, Jou takes his first step into the tub.

He never realized how big and lonely the bathtub was.

For the past consecutive five days he spent alone, the only time available to cleanse himself was a simple shower every morning before school. But being it the thankful Friday, he allowed himself a nice bath of solitude.

He hated being alone.

It's been nearly a month since he moved in here.

He liked it, loved it in correct terms, but just this week- he detested even the thought of it. He even considered sleeping over at Yugi's house, since there, he would at least be accompanied by another.

Seto Kaiba was on a business trip.

The last time they talked was Tuesday, on the phone- which Seto severely warned Jou not to call for unnecessary instances, other than an emergency. Jou thought missing him terribly was one of them, but Seto disagreed _strongly._

"Seto Kaiba."

"I miss you."

Their conversations were often short- straight to the point, exactly the blunt way Seto liked.

"It's eleven, go to sleep."

"You have the time to glare at the clock, but you don't have time to call me, _once._"

"It's been a day," His voice would remind him the _terrors_ of being alone. "You know me well enough."

Did Jou really know him well enough? Well enough to ignore the miscommunications, the distant communications even- just simply permit the distance to keep them close and inseparable? Jou had his doubts.

"Mokuba insists that he stays for the whole week, by the way." Jou ignored the comment.

"He what? Does the limo take him to school?"

"You care more about him." Jou snapped, without himself knowing it- as if as a reflex.

"I'll take that as a reasonable yes. Go to sleep." Even the detachment wasn't enough to keep his cold voice sound any warmer. Jou knew that much.

"I miss you." He would reply again, as if saying once wasn't enough.

"Look- I'll call back before I go to sleep. Do _not_ wait for me, I'll leave a message."

"Fine." Jou growled and hung up the phone before Seto even had a chance to reply or hang up.

He didn't bother asking when his return was. His plans often fluctuated, and he was used to things like that. He also knew that when Seto Kaiba suggests an action for himself, he never backs up- acting as promised. Jou ignored the warning and waited till two that night- or the morning if it was precise, but his heavy eyelids finally came to a close over his beautiful, golden eyes.

When he woke up the next morning, he checked his phone out of curiosity- since his disappointment already evolved a few hours ago. He clicked to his call log and noticed _his _number at three in the morning. Even a voicemail was marked on his phone screen and without staring at the clock, Jou dialed to listen to _his_ voice again.

"_Sorry to call you so late. I won't be sleeping until I get this done, and it would take another hour or so- but I wanted to let you know that I called, and I care. Good night and have a good day at school."_

His voice sounded calm, but mostly tiresome.

The message only wearied Jou and he trudged himself for the rest of the week.

Jou never bothered to call again, and no messages- no missed phone calls were made either. Jou was teaching himself patience, and he grew almost numb toward the word 'missing'.

He remembered another event, when the brunet and the blond sat in the immense tub almost whispering to each other. Seto had a book in his hand, reading silently and Jou would sit there amused at the still water never once touching the dry pages of the paperback. Finally, with the evil plan Jou had in his mind- he took it to action by gently splashing the motionless water over Seto's book, soaking the bottom page.

Seto lightly cursed and looked over to the guiltless blond, pouting his rosy lips.

"Well, that was pointless." He growled, putting the book behind him onto the marble floor of the bathroom.

"Were you reading the fun part?" Jou would reply, allowing his body to gently swim closer to the other figure.

"If it makes you happy- Yes, indeed, I was." Seto raised his eyebrow.

"Score for me," Jou chuckled. "That was the plan."

"What _was_ your plan?" Seto lifted his hand to comb through his auburn hair.

"To wet a page." Jou answered sarcastically. Seto didn't reply, waiting for the blond to finish. "That way, you'll always have to guess what happens next- and you'll _never_ know."

"Well, I can get an extra copy and ironically enough, I have _plenty _of money to spend."

Jou splashed the warm water again, but this time hitting Seto's sculpted features, the high nose, the sapphire eyes, and the plump lips. Seto gave off a smirk and deftly took Jou's face with his wet hands, pulling it closer to meet his mouth with his own.

But now, the bath that Jou sat it scarily all alone- was once again still, without any movements within it.

He missed him.

Seto would never know how many times he dialed that number to listen to the heartless message again and again. He would never know how much Jou wanted to curse and shout every time he woke up in the empty bed absent due tothe cold, egotistical idiot. He also would never understand how much Jou loved him.

Never would he comprehend, and for that-

_He was truly an idiot._

Jou sighed and chuckled at the thought of Seto's imperfectness. It counted, he was sure- and _that_ was a definite flaw.

His body fully submerged in the water, he dunk his blond, messy hair in it also, allowing his eyes and nose to somewhat close all connections of reality. This was how 'numb' felt anyway.

Footsteps entered in the mean time, and the figure leaned on the bathroom door, watching the self drowning figure sink into the steaming water. He waited until the figure come out for air, breathing silently. He watched Jou stroke his pale, pristine face with his now in fact wrinkly hands, brushing all his hair back and opening his drenched eyes lightly. In the corner of his hazy eyesight, he saw a shadowy form against the door, standing tall. Jou rubbed his eyes and looked more carefully, watching the shape move- coming closer to Jou.

He realized it wasn't a spirit, a contour, but an actual person-

Whom he loved dearly.

"Welcome home." He whispered, trying to suppress the wanting, the missing, and the dreaming all in one phrase. He elevated his damp, thin arms over to the suited brunet and hugged his shoulders and neck- who actually didn't seem to give a damn that he was getting wet.

The brunet remained silent, but kneeled next to the tub to level his face with the blond's. He lifted Jou's chin as they pulled away from the embrace and kissed him deeply.

All to soft at first, delicate and insecure it seemed- but as Jou opened his thin mouth, Seto willingly took it to his granted- inserting his tongue into the blonde and pulling his face closer and closer. Jou on the other hand, accepted the kiss as much as the hunger he felt for the last five days, reacting to every movement with his fast moving hands that took off the pieces of clothing Seto had on. Jou kissed his neck and collarbones while Seto lifted his face- allowing easier access to the buttons of his shirt. His vest and jacket were already carelessly thrown off, the sleeves gently damp- and his shirt followed, allowing his topless body to be explored by yearning hands.

Seto then stood from his position, and pulled off his own pants- entering into the tub eventually after. He sat on Jou's fit legs, allowing the water to find the density of his body to make himself lighter than the actual mass. Jou didn't look up at Seto who was now in a higher level than him, but they remained where they were with their foreheads against each other's.

"Kiss me." Seto finally would speak, parting from their foreheads to meet in the eye instead.

"No." Jou replied back but not looking away.

"Why not?" Seto questioned, not raising his voice but keeping it quiet and low.

"You should try experiencing some anticipation." Jou answered, keeping a gentle chuckle to himself.

"Big words," Seto caressed Jou's cheeks. "From such a small mouth."

And with that Seto scooped up Jou's face, kissing him passionately than before- and without any chance to resist, Jou responded immediately, carefully moaning in certain moments.

In another few minutes, Jou sat still while Seto leaned his head against the edge of the tub.

Jou glanced over the mirror on the right of him, trying to pinpoint any differences again. He realizes that the bathtub isn't so empty anymore. He chuckles, and leans over to Seto's cheek to peck it lightly.

"Believe it or not- I missed you more." A voice would speak. A certain voice only Jou knew.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I write about taking baths _a lot_ these days. HAHA weird. For all those naughty readers who opened the page due to the weird sexual innuendo-like summary, I hope you enjoyed. Review me if you're sad that nothing really 'sexual' happened, too, hehe.


End file.
